Passengers and cargo can be transported between continents separated by oceans only by air or sea. Aircraft are relatively fast, but they are energy-inefficient. Ships are slower, but they can carry large numbers of passengers and heavy cargo relatively economically.
Rail transportation is fast and relatively energy-efficient for carrying large numbers of passengers and heavy freight. Fast rail systems, such as the Japanese bullet train and the French TGV have been developed. Nevertheless, increasing operating speeds reduces energy-efficiency.
Aircraft, ships and trains all contribute to atmospheric pollution because, with the exception of those utilizing nuclear power, it is necessary to burn fossil fuels. Nuclear generating systems raise other problems, such as disposal of spent fuel.
Geothermal generators can provide energy cleanly and economically. Nevertheless, they must be located at a geothermally active site, and electrical power must be transmitted over long distances to power distant transportation systems.
It would be desirable to provide an intercontinental or global transportation system that is fast, non-polluting and energy-efficient. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.